The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to variable resistance memory devices.
Next generation semiconductor memory devices (e.g., ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), phase-change RAM (PRAM), and/or resistive RAM (RRAM)) have been developed to improve performance and reduce power consumption of semiconductor memory devices. Resistances of materials used in the next generation semiconductor memory devices may be changed according to a current or a voltage, and the next generation semiconductor memory devices may retain their stored resistance values even when their power (e.g., currents or voltage) are interrupted. Memory devices including resistive memory cells that are three-dimensionally arranged are being developed to improve integration densities of the next generation semiconductor memory devices.